Gundam Hina
by BigFics2
Summary: Can the last 3 survivors of Hinata Sou defeat the ZEON Forces and the evil Commander Raphol from trying to invade Japan by using the Earth Federation’s newest Mobile Suit? ON HOLD UNTIL SEPTEMBER OR OCTOBER
1. Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do. I also do not own Gundam. Bandai does.

WARNING: Contains scenes of intents bloody violence and "choice" words. Reader discretion is advised.

**Gundam Hina**

**Chapter 1: Invasion**

Date: Universal Century 0079 September 20th. The war between the Earth Federation and Zeon has gone on for just over 9 months and is now at a stalemate. Earlier in the year Zeon forces invaded Earth to take control of as many of its natural resources as possible, and in the process take control of as many governments as possible.

One of the commanders chosen for this job was Commander Raphol of the 134th Zeon mobile brigade. With his forces he ruthlessly concurred the mineral rich nations of Indonesia, Vietnam, The Philippines, Guam, New Guinea, The Solomon Islands, parts of China, and Thailand; where his base is now located. Commander Raphol is a strong and bullheaded leader that ruthlessly attacks his enemy with hardly any mercy. But he is also a wise and cunning commander, once taking a small squad of Zaku I's against 6 Federation battlecrusiers and coming out victorious.

He is an old vet of the war surviving all the way from "The Battle of Loum." His experience has given the Zeon Forces a much needed boost in the invasion of Earth. However, with the rumor that the federation has developed its 1st Mobile Suit the Zeon Forces are looking for a way to break the stalemate. So they decide that taking over a few more governments is necessary.

Commander Raphol has been chosen to lead the invasion of Japan. Not seeing any action for about 2 months he eagerly accepts the mission. Calling it Operation: Pagoda; Raphol sends his entire huge invasion force to Tokyo and other major cities of Japan. In his invasion force of Tokyo alone he has several squads of Zaku I's, and almost all the rest are made up of different model Zaku II's, But also included is 1 newly formed squad containing the newest model Mobile Suit, the Rik Dom.

Not wanting to put his best mobile suits on the front line just yet he sends them to the outlying town of Hinata Town to see how they perform. He also sends a squad of Zaku I's and another squad of Zaku II's for support. This is where our story begins.

It's a warm brisk late summer Saturday in Hinata Town. Everyone has noticed that fall is just about here because the days are getting shorter and the air has a slight coolness to it lately, but still the afternoons are warm and comfortable enough to take a nice nap in. School has started back up. But since it's a Saturday and about 2:00 p.m. the Schools have all let out.

It's also a time of joy at Hinata Sou. Kietaro and Seta have just come back from their tour of duty in America for a much needed time off from between deployments. They enlisted for the Earth Federation forces back in March when the Zeon forces started to invade Earth. This is the 1st time they've been back since they went off to boot camp. They aren't part of the front line army but are rather communications officers and translators at Fort Bailey in Virginia. (FB is made up BTW)

Naru is now part of the Japan National Guard and is now on standby incase she is needed. Kitsune, always looking for a buck, entertains the troops when they come home. Mutsumi and Haruka both still work at the tea house where Kitsune entertains. Motoko has decided to stay out of this war because she thinks this is another problem brought on by men. Sara, still to young for war, stays at Hinata Sou during the day and cleans up where ever she can. Su has been depressed ever since she learned that her brother was killed when Zeon forces tried to invade her country. They were able to push them back but not before the palace took a direct hit, killing her brother. But lately she has been disappearing into the secret passageways more than usual. Kanoko had been running things at the inn in her brother's absents until he came back. Shinobu has surprisingly gone out and gotten herself a job, believe it or not, at a local construction site piloting a construction suit because most of the men have gone off to war, and she is quit good at it too.

Shinobu, Sara, and Motoko have just returned from school. Motoko has changed into her traditional training cloths and is now on the roof doing her exercises. Sara is in her room beside Naru's, playing with Tama-chan. Shinobu is in her room wondering what to fix for dinner, but she is also a little sad that she can't be with Akiko and her other friends at their after school activities. Naru is in her room studying for her next test at Toudai. Kitsune is in the hot springs relaxing away another busy night of entertaining and getting drunk. Su is surprisingly in her room taking a nap. Seta, Haruka, and Mutsumi are busy in the Tea House. Kietaro is in his room pressing his uniform, because it could be at any time when he and Seta get orders to ship out again.

"Man this has been one looong year." says Kietaro to himself as he lays out his uniform shirt on his bed after ironing it. "It feels so good to be back here, even if it's just for a little while." he adds with a smile as he goes to iron his pants. Suddenly alarms start to blare loudly all over Hinata Town.

Everyone in Hinata Sou stops what they are doing wondering why the alarms are going off. A few of them think that it's the Tsunami alarm. It's happened a few times already during the year but is soon turned off after about 15 to 20 minutes so they just ignore it. But then after about a minute a rumble comes from the ground and starts to shake Hinata Sou and then a loud boom comes from the distance.

"What the hell are those things!" shouts Motoko from the roof. Kietaro runs to the window to look out and is horrified at what he sees. He sees a mobile suit landing in Hinata Town. A ZEON Mobile suit! He looks around and starts to see more and more of them landing in town. He sees one of them aim their Zaku Machine gun at something and open fire on it. Several large dust clouds bellow up from behind some trees at what ever it was aiming at and them a huge ball of flame erupts from the ground followed by a delayed sound of an explosion.

"Those are Zeon Mobile suits!" shouts Kietaro. He recognizes the shape of the monstrous Zaku II's from pictures taken of them in battle at Fort Bailey from Federation pilots. He also sees several older model Zaku I's and one mobile suit he doesn't recognize. "Is that a new model?" he says to himself. He watches in horror as the other mobile suits start to open fire on the town destroying building after building.

Kietaro's door opens. "Sempai. What's going on?" Kietaro turns around as sees Shinobu in his doorway looking a bit scared. "Shinobu get back to your room!" Kietaro shouts at her in a bit of panic.

Shinobu jumps in shock at being yelled at. She looks at him and sees he's serious. She is just about to close the door when a bright orb goes by the window and a huge explosion can be heard from outside. Kietaro quickly turns around and is horrified to see a big hole in the ground where the tea house use to stand with debris and body parts still falling from the sky.

"PAPA!" screams Sara from her 2nd floor room. Next a thud can be heard from her room as she faints.

Kietaro meanwhile is just staring on in shock as he looks at the creator made by the explosion. "Mutsumi…..Seta…….Aunt Haruka……" he can just barely say. "Sempai! What happened!" says Shinobu as she begins to walk toward him.

Some movement out of the top of his eye catches Kietaro's attention. He looks back up and is horrified once again to see a Zaku I aiming a Zaku Bazooka right at Hinata Sou. Then a blast of white smoke shoots out from the front of it.

Without thinking he turns around and grabs Shinobu by her hand, does a 360 and literally throws her back into her room. She lands a little hard on the ground beside her bed. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. With in a split second he has hit the floor covering his head.

A second later the bazooka shell slams into the far left side of the main building and explodes with a mighty blast! (Left side if you're facing Hinata Sou from the steps) The shockwave and flames send Kietaro into the door of his closet hard and he lands on his stomach! Then he feels stuff falling on top of him and then he feels something heavy land hard on his left arm.

After a moment Kietaro slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is still alive somehow. He starts to cough a bit as dust and smoke fill his room. He tries to get up but then yells loudly as pain shoots up his left arm. He looks over and sees his table with other various pieces of debris on top of it pinning his arm down. He reaches over with his right hand and tries to lift it. But it's no use it's too heavy.

"Kietaro! Are you ok!" comes a shout from what is left of his ceiling. "Naru! Is that you?" he shouts back. "Yes!" she answers back. "Are you ok?" he asks her back. "I'm ok. I have a few cuts and scraps but im fine." she answers. "What about you?" she asks again.

"I'm alive, but I think my left arm in broken! It's pinned under some debris and I can't get up!" he shouts. "Ok! Hang on. I'll be right down!" she shouts.

He hears her coming through the (1st) hole in the ceiling and land in his room. He tries to look over but the debris and the way he is laying in getting in his way. With in a couple of seconds he hears her pulling stuff off of him. She tries to lift the table but it's very heavy. She pulls with all her might until she lifts up just enough for Kietaro to pull his arm out. He stands up and looks at his arm that looks like his leg when he broke it; all twisted backwards and very painful.

He grabs a piece of wood and puts it between his teeth and then grabs his arm and quickly twists it back around. He cries out loudly in pain as he does. "Why the hell did you do that!" shouts Naru as Kietaro puts his arm into a homemade sling. "Had to otherwise it won't heal properly." he answers.

"GASP! Naru gasps loudly. Kietaro turns around and sees Naru's pale face looking at something. He looks over and sees what Naru is looking at. He is sickened to see the severed, smoldering arm of someone. He slowly goes over closer. He looks up and sees a huge hole in the upper cattycorner of his room and sees blood running down it. He goes over to it and it sickened once again when he sees Sara's body, or at least what is left of it. "Naru…..I'm sorry,…..but it's Sara." he says with sadness in his voice. He hears Naru begins to cry.

Kietaro can only look at he ground looking very upset at this. "She was only ten! DAMNIT!" he says to himself. "At least she wasn't separated from Seta for too long." he adds.

Suddenly he looks up remembering something. "Shinobu!" he says. He runs over to his door and tries to open it, but it's stuck. "Naru! I need some help." he calls to her. Naru comes over and they force the door to open. What they see horrifies them.

The whole left part of Hinata Sou is gone in a fiery mess! The Kitchen, washroom, dinning room, half of the living room, and…, "The Hot springs!" shouts Naru. They both look over and see strait to the hot springs. There they can see Kitsune's body floating in the now very red water. Obviously she is dead as they can see large chunks of debris sticking out of her body. Suddenly a rustling noise to their right gets their attention. They walk over to Shinobu's door and force it open.

"Shinobu are you ok!" shouts Kietaro. After a couple of seconds they hear her call out. "I'm ok. But can you help me get this door off of me!" she shouts. They look over beside her bed and see part of a door with a lot of debris on it. They go over and clear the debris off of it and then lift the door off of Shinobu who miraculously stands up on her own.

"Are you sure you're ok Shinobu?" asks Naru. "Yes I'm fine. I may have a few bruises and a bump on the head but I'm fine. What about everyone else?" asks Shinobu. Both Kietaro and Naru lower their heads. "What?" asks Shinobu.

"I'm sorry Shinobu, but Sara and Kitsune are both dead…..we don't know about Motoko or Su yet." answers Kietaro. Shinobu drops to her knees in shock. Surprisingly she doesn't start crying; rather she looks to be in utter shock.

Suddenly a scream of agony can be heard from upstairs snapping the others out of their depression. The scream comes again. "Oh God someone please help me!" comes a shout. They instantly recognize it to be Su's voice. "Hang on Su we'll be right there!" shouts Kietaro. All 3 bolt out the door and go up the back stair way on the far right side of Hinata Sou.

They reach the half-destroyed 2nd floor and run to Su's room. But along the way they see Tama-chan lying on the floor with a 1 foot long piece of wood sticking out of her right front fin. "Tama-chan!" shouts Shinobu. She picks up Tama-chan and looks at her. Tama-chan has been knocked out, but she is still alive. They head on to Su's room.

All 3 of then have to force open Su's door. They walk in a see almost all of her trees have been blown over or are on fire. "Ahhhh!" comes a scream of agony from across the room. All 3 run into the room where they see Su under one of her fallen trees.

"Su hang on. Where going to try to lift the tree off of you." says Kietaro. Kietaro and Naru try to lift the tree off of Su, but try as the might it isn't budging. "Shinobu we're going to need your help!" orders Kietaro. Shinobu gently lays Tama-chan on the floor and goes over to the tree and grabs a hold of it.

All 3 of them lift with all their might. Slowly the tree begins to lift off of Su. 1 inch, then 2 inches and finally 3 inches! "Ok Su! Move!" orders Kietaro. Su, using her arms, slides herself out from under the tree. As soon as she is clear the other let go of the tree and it lands with a thud. Shinobu goes back over and picks up Tama-chan again.

"Su. Are you ok?" asks Kietaro. "I think so." says Su. She tries to get up but can't seem to. "Oh God! I can't feel my legs!" shouts Su. She begins to panic. "Calm down Su!" says Kietaro. He has Su lay on her stomach. He then lifts up the back of her shirt and lowers her skirt down a bit. What he sees upsets him.

He can plainly see even without an x-ray that her back has been broken. "I'm sorry Su. But it looks as though the tree has broken your back near your waist. It looks as though the spine has also been severed. We won't know for sure until we get you to a hospital." says Kietaro.

Suddenly several loud explosions can be heard exploding all around the rest of Hinata Sou. Kietaro covers all the girls' heads as the building shakes wildly but surprisingly doesn't collapse the rest of the way. "We have to get out of here!" shouts Naru in a panic. "And go where? These things are all over the place! There's no way that we could get away!" shouts Kietaro over the explosions.

"We need to get to my lab in the back of the room!" shouts Su. "Why?" asks Kietaro. "No time to explain! Just go!" shouts Su back. Naru picks up Su and all 4 of them head to the back of the room. They reach her lab.

"Ok. Now take me over to that control panel over there." says Su as she points to a large control panel. Naru carries her over to it. Su leans over and lifts up a clear plastic cover that is over a large red button and she presses it. After a second the lab begins to go down like an elevator!

"Su! What going on!" shouts Shinobu in surprise. "Hinata Sou has a large underground bunker that I have been using lately. We should be safe there." answers Su.

The elevator ride doesn't take long and before they know it, it stops in a large open hanger like room. Lights start to flip on and they shine onto a large research table and many more control panels.

Su has Naru take her over to one of the large control panels. She leans over and starts to type on the large keyboard. After a couple of seconds the large viewing screen turns on showing multiple views of Hinata Town. They watch as many ZEON Mobile Suits attack Hinata Town destroying building after building.

Shinobu spots her parents old restaurant already destroyed and burning. Then she sees another viewing screen showing her high school still standing. "I guess their not targeting schools. But still, I hope Akiko is ok." she says to herself. But then to her horror she watches as 4 bazooka shells smash and then blow up her school causing it to collapse to the ground in a fiery mess.

"AKIKOOOOOOOO!" screams Shinobu. She collapses to her knees and begins to weep bitterly as she thinks she has just witnessed her best friend's death. Kietaro looks up at the viewing screen that Shinobu was just looking at and can just barley recognize the place where the high school used to be. Knowing that Akiko has some after school club meets on Saturdays, he understands why Shinobu is now weeping heavily.

Kietaro bends down and wraps his arm around Shinobu who immediately turns and buries her face into his chest. "Don't worry Shinobu. I'm sure Akiko and the others there at the school found shelter before that happened." he says while trying to comfort her. Shinobu keeps on crying heavily. After rubbing Shinobu's head some Kietaro turns and faces Su.

"Su. Tell me what all the stuff down here is about." commands Kietaro. "Ok." answers Su. She takes a deep breath. "Truth be told; shortly after my brother was killed I went to work for the Earth Federation. They had me examining different ZEON weapons and mobile suit parts and researching battle strategies. They also had me to develop various weapons and even help design and even assemble parts for their 1st mobile suit; the Gundam." she explains.

"Gundam?" asks Naru. "Yes. I'm sure you have seen those ZEON Mobile suits before on the news right?" asks Su. "Yes. I think they are called Zakus right?" answers Naru. "Right." answers Su.

"Anyway the federation has just started to produce mobile suits. So after my assistance in developing their 1st mobile suit they had me secretly working on another large project." says Su. "What kind of project?" asks Kietaro. "A big one." answers Su.

She leans over and begins to flip some switches in the control panel. The sounds of some large spot lights can be heard turning on behind them. They all turn around and see something that takes all, but Su's, breath away.

End of Chapter 1

To be continued in Chapter 2- 1st blood.

Author Note: Now you must be thinking, 'Why am I coming out with another story when I haven't even finished "Minds Within a Mind" yet.' Well consider this a preview of what's to come. This story probably won't officially start I finish "Minds Within a Mind" 1st. Anyway I hope you liked the 1st chapter.

Story Note: WHAT HAPPENED TO MOTOKO? You'll find out in another chapter along with the fate of Akiko. BTW Please forgive me if your favorite character was killed. Also all of you had better read up on your Gundam knowledge as I will be using a lot of Gundam terms in this story. Need some help then just go here to find out what you need to know about everything Gundam (just make sure to close in the spaces) http// www. escaflowne online. com/ gundam/.


	2. 1st Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do. I also do not own Gundam, Bandai does.

WARNING: Bloody violence and some choice words inside. Reader discretion is advised.

**GUNDAM HINA**

**Chapter 2- 1st Blood**

Su leans over and begins to flip some switches in the control panel. The sounds of some large spot lights can be heard turning on behind them. They all turn around and see something that takes all, but Su's, breath away.

What they see is a grayish white monstrosity with a dark blue torso with a red stripe going down each side, and a golden horn like feature in its head. The bottoms of its feet are red and its right forearm is also a dark blue and is slightly larger than its left forearm. Both its hands are standard metallic gray. But there also appears to be other places on the body that is showing its innards.

"Su….is…is…is that……a mobile suit!" asks Kietaro with amazement in his voice. "Yes. This is the RX-78-H-(dash)2 Gundam. Or for short the 'Hinata Gundam.' This is what the Earth Federation had me working on." answers Su.

"You built this thing all by yourself?" asks Naru. "No I had a staff of about 50 other people helping me build this. All of them are from my home country. This was one of our days off and they had left to go celebrate one of the staff member's birthdays at the tea house, but I haven't heard a word from any of them. I wonder what's keeping them?" asks Su.

"You mean you don't know?" asks Kietaro. "Know what?" asks Su. Kietaro looks at Naru for a second and then back to Su with a heavy head. "They were all killed……the Tea house was totally destroyed." answers Kietaro. Su looks at him with shock.

"…..no………NO!" she shouts. Su begins to cry a little. "Damnit! You mean every last one of them were killed!" asks Su between her tears. "Yes. I'm afraid so." answers Kietaro. Su lowers her head and lets a few tears fall from her face. "No……those were some of my best friends from Mol Mol." she says as she places her hands over her face. Kietaro comes over and places his hand on her head.

Suddenly a beeping noise from one of the monitors gets their attention. Su shoots her head back up and pushes a few buttons on the keyboard. "Su what is that beeping?" asks Shinobu. "It's my bio tracker! Someone else is still alive in Hinata Sou!" answers Su. She pushes a few more buttons and the monitor zooms in on Hinata Sou. But when it zooms in again everyone gasps in horror.

There on the monitor they see someone lying on the ground next to Hinata Sou whose body has been burned beyond recognition. "Who is that Su?" asks Kietaro. He doesn't get a response. He looks over to Su who once again has her head down. "Su?" he asks again.

"It's….Motoko." Su says softly and sadly. "What! We have to go help her then!" shouts Kietaro as he turns around to run to the exit. Su reaches over and grabs his shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry Kietaro. It's already too late. We can't do anything to help her." says Su. "What do you mean it's already too late!" protests Kietaro.

"According to the bio tracker she has 3rd degree burns over 90 percent of her body, she has over 25 broken bones from where she was blasted off the roof, she has massive internal injuries, and her heart is already giving out. Even if we got her inside, she's going to die anyway." answers Su almost at the point of braking down. Everyone gasps in surprise. They stand there looking at the monitor that shows a badly burned Motoko lying on the ground gasping for air.

Within a minute they all watch Motoko gasp a couple of more breaths before her heart gives out and she passes away. Shinobu unable to bear watching another one of her friends die turns around and throws up into a waste basket beside the desk. There isn't a dry eye in the room after Motoko's death.

5 minutes go by when another monitor starts to beep, but it's a different sounding beep. Su rolls her chair over to the monitor and presses a few buttons. Suddenly the face of a bearded man in a FEDDY uniform appears on the screen. "GASP! General Armstrong!" shouts Su in surprise.

"Lieutenant Su. We have just received reports that ZEON forces have invaded Japan. What's the situation where you are?" asks Gen. Armstrong urgently. "ZEON mobile suits have landed in Hinata Town. I don't know how many, but they are tearing the whole town apart!" answers Su.

"How's the project?" asks Gen. Armstrong urgently again. "It's still intact sir." answers Su. "Then your top priority is to get one of the test pilots to fly it out of there on the double!" orders Gen. Armstrong. Su lowers her head. "I'm sorry sir, but my entire staff and the 3 test pilots are all dead." answers Su.

"WHAT?" shouts Gen Armstrong. "This was one of our bi-monthly days off. They had all gone to the tea house to celebrate one of the staff member's birthdays; but during the initial invasion the tea house was totally destroyed. No one survived." answers Su. "Are you sure?" asks Gen. Armstrong forcefully.

"Sir! I'm afraid no one could have survived. I saw the tea house destroyed myself." interrupts Kietaro. "And who are you?" asks Gen Armstrong with some frustration. "Sir! Corporal Kietaro Urishima of the Earth Federation army ground forces." says Kietaro at attention saluting. "And why are you in civilian cloths Corporal." asks Gen. Armstrong.

"Sir! I was on leave and had come back to visit family and friends who I had not seen since March." answers Kietaro still at attention. The General crosses his arms as if to say he understands. Then he notices Naru standing just behind Kietaro also at attention and saluting. "And who is that young lady just behind you?" asks Gen. Armstrong.

"Sir! Private 1st class Naru Narusagawa. Japan Nation Guard." answers Naru. Gen. Armstrong nods his head and both Kietaro and Naru stand "at ease." Gen. Armstrong looks over and sees Shinobu sitting by the waste basket looking a bit sick.

"And who is the other young lady over there? Is she also in the military?" asks Gen. Armstrong. "Sir! Her name is Shinobu Meahara. She is a fellow resident of Hinata Sou; she is not part of any military service." answers Su. "Lieutenant, why is a civilian with you!" asks Gen. Armstrong a bit angry.

"Sir. Hinata Sou was also attacked and nearly destroyed. We are the only survivors. We came down here to seek cover." answers Su. Gen. Armstrong has a troubled look on his face. "I'm sorry to hear that Lieutenant. You have my condolences. But your order still stands. Find away to get the Hinata Gundam here as fast as you can." orders Gen. Armstrong.

"But sir! We don't have a pilot for the Gundam!" protests Su. "Lieutenant you designed and built the Hinata Gundam, I'm sure you are capable of piloting it yourself aren't you?" asks Gen. Armstrong. "I would sir, but during the attack on Hinata Sou I was gravely injured. I….I'm now paralyzed from the waste down. I would be useless in the pilot seat." fires back Su. Gen. Armstrong is a bit surprised to hear this but knowing his duty, he has to order Su to do all things possible to save the Gundam.

"Then I suggest you find one. And quickly! Other wise you are ordered to self destruct the Gundam and the bunker with you in it! Either way we CAN NOT allow the ZEON forces to find the Gundam or any of its secrets you hear me Lieutenant!" orders Gen Armstrong forcefully. "…..Yes sir." answers Su reluctantly.

"Good. Good Luck Lieutenant." says Gen. Armstrong as he salutes just before he closes communications. After his image leaves the screen Su slams her fist onto the console. "Damnit!" she says to herself. "There's only one way out of this now." she adds.

Su turns her chair around to face Shinobu. "Shinobu…..You're going to have to pilot the Gundam." says Su reluctantly. "WHAT! ME!" shouts Shinobu in utter shock. "I CAN'T PILOT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" she adds as she points behind herself to the Gundam.

"Shinobu you're the only one with any mobile suit experience! I'd do it myself but I can't!" answers Su. "But I've only piloted construction suits! I don't know the 1st thing about piloting a combat mobile suit!" fires back Shinobu in protest.

"Shinobu combat mobile suits and construction suits have the same basic control system. But instead of using tools you'll be using weapons. Please Shinobu!" pleads Su. "I….I can't. I'll be killed!" says Shinobu backing a couple of steps away while shaking in fear. "Shinobu if you don't we're all going be killed! You are our only chance to escape!" argues Su some more. Shinobu takes another couple of steps back shaking her head no.

Kietaro puts his head down for a moment and then brings it back up. "Su's right Shinobu. You are our only hope to escape." says Kietaro. Shinobu stops and looks at him with shock as he begins to walk over.

"I hate it as much as you do, but there is no other way Shinobu." he says as he walks up to her and places his right hand on her cheek. Shinobu blushes a little. "I know…you're not in the military, but nether I or Naru have any mobile suit or combat experience. Su would fight, but she is too gravely injured: so you are our only chance." explains Kietaro as he lets a small tear fall. It's breaking his heart that he has to send one of his friends into battle and almost certain death.

Shinobu can feel him as he rubs his thumb across her cheek. She looks over at Su and Naru looking right at her also with upset looks. She looks back into Kietaro's eyes and then closes her eyes and rubs her cheek in his hand. She looks back up to him. "…….Ok….I'll fight." says Shinobu softly as she lets a small tear run down her face too. Kietaro smiles and takes his thumb and wipes it away.

"Ok now that that's settled, we have to prep the shuttle for launch!" orders Su. "Shuttle!" says Naru in amazement. "Yeah. There's a transport shuttle in a launch bay next to the bunker that my staff had also been building to transport the Gundam. It's not quite finished but it is capable of flying." explains Su.

"Shinobu. We need you to destroy or at least distract as many of those mobile suits as possible so we can make our getaway. We don't want to be shot down by one of them. After we launch you can use the veneers (rockets) on the Gundam to fly onto the platform on the shuttle." adds Su.

"Um…. I'm still not sure about this. I mean, I don't even know how to shoot a gun much less used weapons with a mobile suit." says Shinobu nervously. "Don't worry Shinobu I'll explain everything to you when you are in the cockpit. Kietaro please take Shinobu over to the elevator platform over there. It will take you guys up to the cockpit." orders Su as she points over to the elevator platform in front of the Gundam. "Right." answers Kietaro.

"Ok after you get Shinobu in the cockpit and after I explain how to use the weapons to her, I want you Kietaro to take over communications since you are a Communications officer in the 1st place. Naru I want you to take control of Tactical and report on how Shinobu and the Gundam are fairing in battle. Meanwhile I will be prepping the shuttle for launch as soon as it's clear or when we have the best chance to launch. Ok guys! Let's go!" adds Su as she gives more orders.

Kietaro grabs Shinobu's hand and starts running to the elevator platform. "Naru. Before you do anything else I need you to go over to that door over there and open it. Behind it should be some wheelchairs and other medical supplies." orders Su. Naru goes over, opens the door, and pulls out a wheelchair.

Why do you have wheelchairs down here anyway?" asks Naru. "It's standard practice for every Federation bunker or shelter to have a small supply of wheelchairs in case of emergencies." replies Su. Naru brings it over to Su, picks her up and set her gently into the wheelchair. Then she goes over to the tactical station close to the Gundam's platform and takes her seat.

Meanwhile Kietaro and Shinobu reach the elevator platform and Kietaro pushes the button for it to go up. As the elevator slowly makes its way up to the Gundam's cockpit, Kietaro looks over to Shinobu who looks very nervous. "Relax Shinobu. The last thing we need is for you to faint before the battle even starts." encourages Kietaro. Shinobu looks at him. "I'll try." she answers.

The elevator reaches the cockpit. Kietaro reaches over and pushes a few buttons beside the cockpit doors and the cockpit doors open up. A light inside of the cockpit turns on over the pilot's seat. Kietaro helps Shinobu into the cockpit. When Shinobu sits down Kietaro helps her strap herself into the pilot's seat with his 1 good arm.

"Shinobu….. I won't lie to you, but what you are about to do is extremely dangerous and there is a strong possibility that you could be killed. However, I believe in you. I know you can do this. So please… do your best." says Kietaro encouragingly. Shinobu looks up at him. "I will." she responds still sounding just a little bit nervous.

After Kietaro gets through helping Shinobu strap in he starts to step out. Just before he does he, turns back around and gets close to Shinobu's face. He comes over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Shinobu blushes a deep red as he pulls away. "A good luck kiss." comments Kietaro. "Don't worry I'll be with you through the communication channel." he adds. He smiles and leaves the cockpit and the cockpit doors close.

Shinobu is still blushing brightly as the little comm. screen pops on showing Su. "Shinobu there are a couple of things I wanted to tell you before you went into battle that I think you should know about, but I didn't want Kietaro or Naru to know because it would make them worry even more." says Su.

"You should know that Hinata Gundam is not finished." says Su. "WHAT? What do you mean 'not finished!'" shouts Shinobu. "Shhh! Keep it down! What I mean is there are a few things that we hadn't completed on it yet. Don't worry the Gundam is fully operational but is lacking only a few things." says Su quietly. "Such as?" asks Shinobu.

"We were only able to cover about 85 percent of the Gundam with armor. All vital systems are protected, but…..the cockpit area is one of the places that is lacking armor protection, so please be careful about that." says Su. Shinobu lowers her head and groans.

"2ndly we didn't receive all the Gundam's weapons. All we have is the shield, its Vulcan Gatling guns in its head, only 1 beam saber, and a Gun Cannon's beam riffle. However there is one weapon we were able to install that was meant for the Hinata Gundam. The 'Heat Reaper.'" says Su. "Heat Reaper?" asks Shinobu.

"Yes. I'm sure you have noticed the larger right forearm right?" asks Su. "Yeah." answers Shinobu. "Well in the blue part of the forearm are 2 reaper shaped weapons that will fling forward when you want to use them. They work just like the Zaku's 'Heat Hawk;' meaning they use heat from the Gundam's nuclear reactor to become incredibly hot. So hot they can go through even the hardest of Titanium if enough force is used." explains Su. (If you need a reference just think of "The Predator's" metal claw weapon it has on its arm)

Shinobu's eyes get big after hearing that. Su goes on to explain how to activate it. "By the way Shinobu, one of the weapons we had not received yet was the Gundam's advanced beam riffle. So for tests we had been using a Gun Cannon's beam riffle." explains Su. Shinobu looks at Su with a bit of confusion.

"Oh. a Gun Cannon is another mobile suit recently built by the federation. Its beam riffle is a little less powerful and has less energy to use for "ammo" than the Gundam's beam riffle. But it's the only gun we have that we have available that we can give you for now, so be careful." explains Su. Su goes on to explain how to use the beam riffle and the other weapons.

"Also Shinobu if you look over to your left you should see a helmet hanging next to you. You'll need to put it on because it's going to get a little bit rough out there. The last thing we need is for you to be knocked unconscious in the middle of a fight." explains Su. Shinobu looks over and sees the helmet. She grabs it and puts it on.

After Su gets though explaining the basic firing controls and the helmet she lets Kietaro get on. "I'm going to go to the controls to launch the Gundam. Good luck Shinobu." says Su. Shinobu only lowers her head a bit, now even more nervous than before. Kietaro notices this.

"You ok Shinobu?" he asks. Shinobu lefts her head up and nods a little with an obvious scared look on her face. "Don't worry Shinobu. Just calm down. You won't be able to fight at all if you're shaking like a leaf. Just take a deep breath and relax a little." encourages Kietaro. Kietaro's soothing voice helps to relax Shinobu a bit.

Shinobu reaches above her and pushes a few buttons. After a few seconds the controls and screens in the cockpit turn on. Also after a moan of energy surging through the Gundam, it also turns on as the eyes flash signifying the Gundam is fully activated.

Su types on the controls for a few seconds before the walls besides the Gundam open up. Out from the walls come a beam riffle and a rectangular shaped shield. The shield is red with a golden pointed cross on the front. Automatically the Gundam reaches out and grabs them both; the beam riffle with the right hand and the shield with the left.

Su continues to type on the controls and with in a few more seconds the giant elevator platform beneath the Gundam activates and slowly starts to go up. Inside the Gundam, Shinobu watches through the main viewing screen as the Gundam begins to rise. As it does Shinobu says a small prayer and she reaches over and takes a hold of the 2 joysticks beside her with her hands shaking a little.

Outside of Hinata Sou, a giant part of the hill to the left of Hinata Sou pushes up and then slides back. When it stops the Gundam slowly lifts out of the hole. As it stops Shinobu looks out through the viewing screens at all of Hinata Town and all the Zeon Mobile suits still attacking.

What was left of the Japan Defenses forces after the initial attacks are firing back at them in a losing battle. The ZEON Mobile suits are tearing them to shreds. She looks out and sees almost all the town completely destroyed.

"THAT ONE!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. snapping Shinobu out of her stare. "Huh?" asks Shinobu in confusion. "That Zaku 1 right there!" he says as he highlights it on the screen in front of him. It highlights on the viewing screen in front of Shinobu. "That's the bastard that blew up Hinata Sou and killed our friends Shinobu." he says angrily. "Get that one 1st!" he orders.

"How do you know that's the one?" asks Shinobu. "Because it's the only Zaku 1 with a Zaku Bazooka. And it was a Zaku 1 with a Zaku Bazooka that fired on us! Shinobu even if you die during this at least we will have avenged our friends if you destroy that one 1st." orders Kietaro some more. Shinobu nods her head as if to say she understands.

Shinobu presses a few buttons and moves the joysticks and foot petals around a bit. The Gundam slowly kneels onto one knee and brings the beam riffle up to its head. An aiming rudical appears in the center of the main screen in front of Shinobu. She zooms in as far as it will go. It's going to be a tough shot because the Zaku 1 is all the way across on the other side of town.

But Shinobu is still scared and her hands are shaking causing the joysticks she has a tight grip on to also shake. Consequently this causes the Gundam's hands to also shake making the aiming rudical to also shake on her view screen.

Kietaro sees this. "Shinobu. Calm down! You won't be able to shoot anything if you keep shaking like that." says Kietaro. "I…I….I….I c-c-can't. I j-j-just can't pull the trigger!" answers Shinobu with a lot of trembling in her voice. "Shinobu come on!" shouts Kietaro. Shinobu just lowers her head and begins to tremble with a lot of fear.

Suddenly a small alarm gets her attention. She looks up and sees that the Zaku 1 has spotted her and is already beginning to aim the Zaku Bazooka at her. "No!...I knew it! I am going to die!" Shinobu shouts in her mind as she curls up as best she can in a ball with her hands still on the controls. "Shinobu shoot!" shouts Kietaro.

Suddenly the alarm turns into a loud tone indicating that the Zaku 1 has a lock on her. "SHINOBU PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. Shinobu pops her head up and freezes in shock at hearing Kietaro shout like that. Almost immediately the aiming rudical stops shaking and locks onto the Zaku 1 causing another loud tone to go off.

Shinobu instinctively pulls the trigger on the right joystick a split second later. The Gundam's finger pulls the trigger on the beam riffle. **BBTVVVWWWIIIIIINNGG!** screams the beam riffle as a pink blast of light shoots out from the barrel.

The beam goes screaming across town and nails the Zaku 1 just below the neck line. The Zaku 1 gets blasted backwards and it falls on the ground hard dropping the Bazooka. Shinobu just looks on stunned. "I got it. I GOT IT!" she shouts.

"Good work Shinobu! …….Shinobu what's wrong?" asks Kietaro as he sees Shinobu with a very blue look of fear on her face. Not getting a response Kietaro switches over to the Gundam's video feed. He also gets a bit scared as he sees all the other mobile suits looking right at the Gundam.

"Shinobu! Move it before you get fired upon!" shouts Kietaro urgently. But it's no good, Shinobu is frozen with fear. Then suddenly another alarm goes off to Shinobu's left. Shinobu turns her eyes to her left and sees a Zaku 2 charging her with its 'Heat Hawk' raised above its head ready to come down with a mighty blow.

"Shinobu! MOVE!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. again. But it's still no use; Shinobu is scared stiff. Suddenly the Zaku 2 leaps into the air at the base of the hill with its rockets and flies up the hill, over the Gundam and starts to come down with a chopping motion.

"SHINOBU!" shouts Kietaro. "YYYYEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Shinobu in fright as she ducks her head. But almost instinctively Shinobu presses a little red button in the right joystick and pulls the joystick toward herself.

Almost immediately the Gundam drops the beam riffle and its blue right forearm opens up and out flings the "Heat Reaper." The Gundam's right arm begins to swing as the Heat Reaper becomes white hot in a split second. The Heat Reaper comes around and stabs strait into the cockpit of the Zaku 2 just as it is about to hit the Gundam with its Heat Hawk.

Everything goes silent after the collision between the Zaku 2 and the Gundam's Heat Reaper as the Heat Reaper "turns off." Shinobu, still feeling herself still alive, slowly opens her eyes. She looks up and is shocked to see the Heat Reaper in the Zaku 2.

The Zaku 2 drops its Heat Hawk and it lands on the ground behind the Gundam. Shinobu looks on in shock as something red begins to run down the blades. "Of my God! What have I done! I've spilled someone else's BLOOD!" she shouts in her head.

To be continued in Chapter 3- Another friend gone….

Author Note: Wow. This went way longer than I though it would. 9 pages total! Be sure to cheek out http/ www. mahq. net/mecha/gundam/index .htm to look up any answers to any Gundam related questions you may have, just be sure to close in the spaces. I will be starting the 1st Chapter to "The Hinata Maiden" soon. I hope you all enjoy it when I load it!

Story Hint: I will be describing some of the weapons used and mentioned in this chapter for those not familiar with Gundam. The weapons are not listed in the website above.

Heat Hawk- An axe weapon that the Zakus use for close quarters combat. The edge of it gets incredibly hot so it can cut through tough armor.

Advanced Beam Riffle- All Gundams come standard with this, but they do come in different sizes and models. It's a riffle like weapon that shoots a powerful beam blast.

Zaku Bazooka- a huge powerful Bazooka weapon used by both Zaku 1s and Zaku 2s.

Beam saber- a beam sword weapon used for close quarters combat, kind of like a Light Saber from Star Wars. Was used 1st used by the Federation and then was implemented into some ZEON mobile suits later in the war in a different form.

Vulcan Gatling Cannons- 2 20mm Gatling guns or cannons located in the head of the Gundam. Mostly used for anti aircraft repulsion and close quarters combat, but can also be used for ground strafing.

Zaku Machine gun- A giant 120mm Machine gun that looks like a gangster gun used during the 1930's with a circler ammo drum on top. It was the most produced and common weapon used by the Zakus. Depending on the version the gun can hold between 75 and 150 120mm shells.


	3. Another Friend Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Tokyo Pop and Ken Akamatsu do. I also do not own Gundam. Bandai does.

Warning: Contains bloody violence and some choice words. Reader discretion is advised.

Short Note: Please be aware that although this chapter reads a bit slow, the actions taking place in this story are actually happening pretty fast. Just keep that in mind when you read.

**GUNDAM HINA**

**Chapter 3**

**Another Friend Gone**

"Oh my God! What have I done! I've spilled someone else's BLOOD!" Shinobu shouts in her head.

Shinobu looks at the blood running down the blade for a moment with shaking shocked eyes. Not able to take the sight of the blood running down the blade anymore, she manipulates the controls and pulls the "Heat Reaper" out of the cockpit and pushes the Zaku 2 off the top of the Gundam. She watches as the Zaku 2 rolls down the hill like a giant metal rag doll until it comes to rest at the bottom of the hill.

Shinobu looks at the "Heat Reaper" again, watching the blood as it drips off the tips of the blades. "What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" she keeps repeating to herself over and over again.

"All right Shinobu! You got him! Way to go!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. Shinobu slowly looks up to the comm. screen with tearing eyes and sees Kietaro's happy, yet relieved, face.

"How can you say that?" says Shinobu softly. "Huh?" is Kietaro's answer. "How can you say that Sempai?" shouts Shinobu. "But-" "I just killed someone, and you call that a good job?" she adds, cutting of Kietaro, with a slight squeak in her voice at the end. Shinobu begins to cry again.

Kietaro backs off for a second. He knows Shinobu's personality is pretty timid. He knows that she absolutely hates to harm or strike out at anyone. She has hit him on a couple of occasions but has always cried about it afterward. He can only imagine what killing someone has done to her.

He wants to let her cry it out, but knowing that they could all be killed at any moment he has to snap her out of it NOW. "Shinobu…..STOP IT." he forcefully orders as he slams his fist onto the consol. Shinobu pops her head up in total shock. "But-"

"BUT NOTHING! What the hell do you think war is? This is a time of desperation Shinobu! You either kill or be killed! Kill or everyone you love and care for will be killed! Is that what you want! Because if you keep crying every time you hurt someone that is exactly what will happen!" shouts Kietaro.

His fist shakes as he shouts. He hates shouting. But to shout at Shinobu is especially painful because he knows how she would brake down in normal situations if she were yelled at. But this time is different.

"I know how scared you are right now, but you can cry later! Right now you are the only one who can protect us! You HAVE to fight Shinobu!" orders Kietaro forcefully again.

Shinobu looks at Kietaro with a stunned look. Then she slowly lowers her head. "He's right. Crying about this is only going to end up in mine and his destruction. Besides, these are the monsters who killed my friends. For all I know my mom and dad are dead too. I MUST protect the ones I have left! I MUST fight!" she thinks to herself.

Shinobu looks back up to the comm. screen. "Ok. I'll fight!" she says with new vigor. Kietaro smiles a bit. "Thank you Shinobu." answers Kietaro. Suddenly another alarm goes off in the cockpit. Shinobu looks forward and sees another Zaku 2 aiming a Zaku Bazooka right at her.

Before she can react it fires! But Shinobu is quick on the controls. She brings the shield around and angles it upwards. The bazooka shell slams into the shield but bounces upwards where it harmlessly explodes into the air. She then makes the Gundam quickly pick up the beam riffle again. She turns around and fires at the Zaku 2.

But her aim is just slightly to the right. The Zaku 2 jumps to the left and dodges the beam. It fires at her again. Shinobu once again brings the shield around and angles upward. The bazooka shell is once again deflected upwards where is explodes in the air.

"Crap I can't stay here or else risk the bunker getting hit." says Shinobu to herself. She reaches up and flips a couple of switches. She then presses the foot petals around and makes the Gundam leap into the air. She pushes the throttle forward and the veneers rocket her into the air.

She lands in the center of town. Most of the town is destroyed so she lands only on rubble. She looks around and sees that she is surrounded by the ZEON mobile suits. "Nuts! The beam riffle isn't very good at this close range. Better use the beam saber." says Shinobu to herself.

She makes the Gundam reach around and lock the beam rifle onto its "backpack" area, and then pulls out the beam saber and activates it. She starts to charge the Zaku 2 again, but then 120mm bullets go streaking by the screen. She slams on the brakes and swings the shield around in the direction of where the bullets are coming from.

A couple of them graze the left shoulder of the Gundam before she can get the shield around, causing the Gundam to shake, but it's only minor damage. The screen locks onto the Zaku 1 that is still firing its Zaku Machine gun at her.

Shinobu punches the throttle forward as far as it will go and the Gundam takes off and charges the Zaku 1, flying only a few yards in the air at full speed. The Zaku 1 fires wildly at her but the shield blocks any bullets that would hit.

She cuts off the veneers and lands the Gundam on its feet. The Gundam slides on its feet right up to the Zaku 1 and slices upward with the beam saber hacking off the arm holding the Zaku Machine gun. Using the same motion she spins the Gundam around, ducks it, and slices right through both the Zaku 1's legs with the beam saber.

Before the Zaku 1's torso has time to fall over Shinobu makes the Gundam spin kick it right in the chest. The torso goes flying and crashes right into the last Zaku 1. Both Zaku 1s fall backwards onto the ground.

Shinobu leaps the Gundam high into the air. She turns the beam saber downward in mid air and comes down with a lot of force. She stabs the beam saber strait through the 1st Zaku 1 and right in to the one below it. Shinobu pulls the beam saber out and leaps away. The 1st Zaku 1, unable to take anymore, explodes with a mighty blast nearly destroying the one right below it.

Shinobu is just about to take a small sigh of relief when another alarm goes off. She doesn't know why, but almost out of instinct she ducks the Gundam and moves it to the left quickly. Just as she moves it left a bazooka shell goes screaming past its head! She turns the Gundam around as sees the same Zaku 2 from before starting to reload another clip of bazooka shells into the Zaku Bazooka.

"Better get to him before he gets me!" says Shinobu to herself. She charges the Zaku 2 in an all out run. She charges, with the Gundam, down a deserted street, crushing cars and other pieces of debris along the way. She doesn't realize she passes right beside the ruins of her high school as she does.

The Zaku 2 looks up for a second to see the Gundam charging right at it. It quickly reloads the bazooka shell clip into the Zaku Bazooka and quickly aims it at the Gundam and fires. Unfortunately the shell goes just left of the Gundam.

"Oh no you don't!" shouts Shinobu. She makes the Gundam throw its shield hard at the Zaku 2 before it has time to take aim again. The shield flies through the air and smashes into the Zaku Bazooka causing it to go flying out of the Zaku 2's hand.

The Zaku 2 desperately reaches for its Heat Hawk, but it's too late. Just as it grasps the handle Shinobu stabs the beam saber into its torso just below the cockpit, stabbing it at an upward angle. Shinobu pulls upward and slices the Zaku 2 in half from the stab point all the way up through its head.

Shinobu has the Gundam kick the Zaku 2 away. She grabs the shield and leaps away just before it explodes. She lands on the ground and this time has a second to take a small breath.

But before she can take another she sees bullet shells coming from her left go fling past her screen. Before she can let whoever is shooting at her to adjust their aim she leaps the Gundam backwards with its veneers. But then another alarm goes off to her right.

Shinobu quickly looks to her right and sees one of the new mobile suits (Rik Doms) shooting its Bullpup Machine Gun at her. But before she has anytime to react one of the shells from it slams into the Gundam just under the right arm pit. The Gundam spins in mid-air from the impact and is about to crash, but somehow Shinobu regains control quickly and lands the Gundam on its feet.

Shinobu is about to swing the shield to block the shells from the Rik Dom, but another warning alarm goes off to her left. She quickly looks to her left and sees the last Zaku 2 charging her and just about on top of her. "He's going to ram me!" shouts Shinobu to herself.

All she has time to do is bring up the shield to at least block the spikes on its shoulder from stabbing into the Gundam. The Zaku 2 plows into her at full speed and sends the Gundam flying backwards.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh!" screams Shinobu as she and the Gundam go flying backwards. The Gundam lands hard on its back and goes sliding on the ground, plowing through buildings and other various debris. Shinobu gets thrashed around violently in the cockpit.

Although she is wearing a helmet, her head gets slammed into the seat pretty hard twice; dazing her a bit. When the Gundam finally comes to a stop, Shinobu tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head. Suddenly another alarm goes off, but Shinobu is still out of it a bit that she doesn't seem to acknowledge it.

"SHINOBU LOOK OUT!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. Shinobu hears him and she slowly lifts her head up. Her vision is still a bit blurred because of the impact, but she can just barely make out a dark image coming across the screen.

Suddenly she gasps as her sight comes back quickly and sees the same Rik Dom dropping out of the sky shooting its Bullpup Machine Gun at her. Within a split-second, like out of instinct, Shinobu grabs the controls again and shoves everything to the right as hard as she can. With a boost from the left veneer, she quickly rolls the Gundam to the right just barely dodging the bullets!

The Rik Dom lands just a second after she rolled out of the way. As Shinobu quickly rolls the Gundam she drops the beam saber and shield and reaches behind it and grabs the beam riffle again. She quickly gets the Gundam onto one knee and spins it around and fires the beam riffle with the best guess as to where she thinks the Rik Dom would be.

It's a good guess because the beam smashes right into the Rik Dom just left of its cockpit just barely missing the pilot. Unfortunately for him the subsequent explosion of its power cell blows him to smithereens. The Rik Dom falls back onto the grown hard.

Shinobu gasps for air as the strain on her body and mind are beginning to catch up to her a bit. But before she can take very many of them another alarm gets her attention. She looks up and sees the last Zaku 2 charging her with its Heat Hawk cocked back ready to strike at her.

Realizing she dropped the shield there is only one thing Shinobu can think of to do. She presses the little red button on the right joystick again. The Gundam drops the beam riffle and out flips the "Heat Reaper" once more. She swings the "Heat Reaper" up as fast as she can and just barely blocks the Zaku 2's Heat Hawk in time.

Unfortunately the Gundam was still kneeling from its shooting position and is now having to push upward against the full weight of the Zaku 2 pushing down. Sparks and loud grinding noises come from the 2 super heated weapons rubbing against each other, and it appears that the Zaku 2 has the advantage.

Meanwhile back in the bunker Naru's display in front of her starts to turn red for the right arm. "Pressure on the right arm is increasing rapidly! If this keeps up it's going to buckle and give way!" she shouts into her little headset comm. Kietaro turns back around and shouts into the comm. "Shinobu you've got to move! The right arm is going to buckle at any second! Hurry!" he shouts.

"Argh. I…can't hold…it back much longer!" says a straining Shinobu to herself. Suddenly she remembers something Motoko had done in one of her matches when she was in a similar position. "It worked with Motoko….but will it work here?" asks Shinobu to herself.

Suddenly the Gundam shudders as she hears the Gundam's right arm begin to buckle. "Argh like I have any other choice!" says Shinobu to herself again. "Please let this work Motoko!" Shinobu says with a little prayer to her now dead friend.

Shinobu makes the Gundam ball its left hand into a fist and brings it back like she's going to punch the Zaku 2. The Zaku 2's "eye" looks over to the Gundam's left hand looking like it's about to punch. "Gotcha!" yells Shinobu.

Shinobu immediately makes the Gundam spin to the right, right out of the push off causing the Zaku 2 to go off balance. She then comes around quickly and stabs the Zaku 2 in its lower back with the "Heat Reaper." The Zaku 2 sparks a lot as its electrical system short circuits and cuts out causing the Zaku 2 to go limp.

"That's was a great move Shinobu!" shouts Kietaro over the comm. Shinobu breaths a small sigh of relief. "We can both thank Motoko for that one. That was one of her moves." says Shinobu calmly. Kietaro looks a bit surprised but then smiles. "I'm sure she would be proud of you Shinobu." he comments.

A couple of seconds later Shinobu spots the Zaku 2's cockpit doors blast open and watches its pilot fly out with a small jet pack. "Well at least I didn't kill one of them." she says to herself. Suddenly another alarm goes off behind her.

As if acting on instinct again, Shinobu spins the Gundam around and throws the Zaku 2 behind her. A split second later it collides with a large bazooka shell and they both explode with a mighty blast.

As the plume of smoke and debris hides the Gundam's profile, Shinobu runs over and picks up the beam riffle and quickly snaps it back onto the "back pack" area of the Gundam. She then runs over and picks up the beam saber and shield again.

Suddenly another giant bazooka shell comes streaking through the smoke cloud and right at her! "Shit!" cries out Shinobu. All she can do is just put up the shield. She doesn't even have time to angle it before it slams into the shield and explodes violently causing the Gundam to stumble backwards a few steps! Thankfully the shield holds but it now has a good sized dent in it.

"What the! Shield strength just dropped to 60 percent! Whatever hit her she had better not let hit her again because the shield can't take that kind of punishment for very long!" shouts Naru over to Kietaro through her small headset comm. Kietaro turns back to the comm. screen. "Shinobu your shield can't take that kind of punishment! You have to take out that mobile suit! And quick!" he shouts into the comm.

"I know that! I just wish I could see through smoke!" responds Shinobu. But strangely it's like someone is telling her where that mobile suit is. "Wait a sec…over there!" she shouts.

She punches the throttle forward and makes the Gundam jump into the air. The veneers kick into action and she goes flying over the smoke cloud. Her instincts were correct as she is now flying high right over the Rik Dom.

She turns on the beam saber and starts falling toward the Rik Dom. Suddenly the Rik Dom looks up and spots her. It quickly aims its Giant Bazooka right at her and fires 2 shells. The 1st one goes wide left but the second one is right on target!

"Oh no you don't!" shouts Shinobu. She makes the Gundam slice downward with the beam saber and actually slices the giant bazooka shell in half! The 2 pieces split around the Gundam and explode behind it.

The Gundam lands hard on the ground and slices right through the Rik Dom slicing off its right arm that was holding the Giant Bazooka. The arm and Giant Bazooka fall to the ground. The impact on the ground causes the Giant Bazooka to shoot off its last shell skyward.

Shinobu comes back around and slices the Rik Dom clean in half horizontally with the beam saber. She then makes the Gundam leap backwards just before the 2 halves of the Rik Dom explode violently. The smoke from the blast hides the Hinata Gundam once again.

"Now where's the last one?" says Shinobu to herself. Then suddenly another different sounding alarm gets her attention. She looks and sees the screen pointing to the right with an arrow. She looks over and is horrified to see the stray giant bazooka shell coming down from the sky HEADED RIGHT FOR THE LAUNCH OPENING OF THE BUNKER!

There's no time to shoot it down! Shinobu quickly turns to the comm. screen. "SEMPAI! LOOK OUT! YOU'VE GOT IMCOMMING!" shouts Shinobu into the comm.

Kietaro is shocked for a second, but after looking at Shinobu's panicked face he knows she means it! He quickly turns to Naru. "NARU TAKE COVER!" he shouts at her. He then grabs Tama-chan and throws themselves under the bolted down desk behind them. Naru takes off the short range comm. link head set she had on and turns around. "What did you say Kietaro!" she asks loudly.

Suddenly a loud shrieking whistling noise to her right gets her attention. She looks over and watches in horror as a large shell comes flying in through the launch hole in the top of the bunker. It then crashes and explodes mightily into the elevation platform that the Hinata Gundam had been standing on.

There is no time for her to find cover! Naru's face turns a pale blue and then she let's out a blood curtailing scream as she is engulfed in the shockwave of flame and debris.

Shinobu watches in horror as the shock wave passes in front of the comm. screen and then goes to static. She then looks back to the hill and watches a huge plume of smoke erupt from the launch bay. "SEMPAI! SEMPAI! PLEASE COME IN SEMPAI! ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE RESPOND! ARE YOU OK?" Shinobu desperately shouts into the comm. But there is no response….only static.

"Sempai…..no……you can't be…." says Shinobu fearfully. She lowers her head and tears start to pour down her face as she thinks the worst has happened. Then suddenly another alarm goes off in front of her. She looks up and sees the last Rik Dom land right in front of her and aim its Bazooka at her!

Shinobu quickly grabs the controls and shoves everything down. The Gundam quickly ducks to the ground just as the Rik Dom fires. A huge beam blast shoots out of the Beam Bazooka. The big pink blast goes a ways and slams into the ground with a massive explosion.

"Come on Shinobu get it together. If you cry you'll get killed! You must protect your friends." says Shinobu to herself. "If even one of my friends is still alive I can't let them die! I MUST PROTECT THEM!" she shouts as the makes the Gundam swing the beam saber at the Rik Dom.

But surprisingly the Rik Dom jumps back out of the way of the saber. It brings up its Beam Bazooka again and fires at her. Shinobu makes the Gundam dodge to the left and then swings the beam saber at the Rik Dom again. But this time the Rik Dom takes off into the air to dodge.

It quickly aims downward and fires the Beam Bazooka again! The blast just barely misses the Gundam and explodes violently behind it. The Gundam goes flying forward and slams into the ground hard face 1st. Somehow it hangs onto the beam saber and the shield.

The Rik Dom fires again as it lands. Shinobu barely has time to roll the Gundam over and dodge the blast again. But the explosion once again sends the Gundam flying. Somehow Shinobu gets the Gundam upright and lands it on its feet before it can fly too far.

Shinobu quickly turns the Gundam around, punches the throttle forward, lighting up the veneers, and charges the Rik Dom at full speed. The Rik Dom fires again but the beam blast goes just left of the Gundam.

Shinobu slams on the brakes right in front of the Rik Dom and swings the beam saber upward. The Rik Dom pilot has quick reactions and jumps backwards quickly. But unfortunately the beam saber slices right into the Beam Bazooka and slices it in half.

The Rik Dom flies backwards a bit before landing. "Damn he's quick!" Shinobu says to herself. She punches the throttle forward again and charges the Rik Dom once more.

The Rik Dom sees this and chunks what's left of its Beam Bazooka at her. Shinobu slams on the brakes hard and tries to bring the shield around to block it, but the Beam Bazooka smashes into the shield causing it to go fling out of the Gundam's left hand.

Shinobu looks back but sees the Rik Dom right on top of her in a full charge. The Rik Dom shoulder tackles the Gundam hard causing it to go flying backwards. Shinobu, although a little dazed again by the impact, somehow regains control of the Gundam and makes it land knelling. The Gundam slides to a stop on one knee.

Shinobu slowly looks back up holding her head a bit. "Oww. Those ZEON mobile suits sure know how to hit hard." says Shinobu. She looks up and sees the Rik Dom reach behind its back and pull out a yellow rod of some kind. The rod then begins to glow a bright yellow.

Instantly Shinobu knows it's another "Heat" weapon, the "Heat Rod." She slowly makes the Gundam stand up and turns the beam saber back on. "This guy is no ordinary pilot. This guy…is an ace." she says to herself.

Meanwhile back in the bunker.

Kietaro is just coming out from under the desk. "Ahh damn. Shinobu wasn't kidding out that incoming. My ears are still ringing from that explosion." he says while holding his head.

He looks up and sees the comm. station nearly destroyed. He runs up to it and puts the comm. headset on. "Shinobu! Can you hear me? Please respond!" he shouts into the mic. He gets nothing. "Ahh blast it! The comm. is to far destroyed." he says in frustration.

He looks around at bit, but can't see much through the smoke and dust still trapped in the bunker. "COUGH! COUGH! Naru! Where are you! Are you ok?" he shouts. He doesn't get a response. He figures Naru still has some ringing in her ears and can't hear him.

He starts to look around to see if he can find her and tell her it's safe to come out now. But with all the debris lying around it's making that a very hard task to do. He keeps calling out her name but still isn't getting a response.

He finally makes it over to her station, or at least what's left of it. The station is nearly melted in half! Now he starts to get worried. "NARU! Where are you!" he shouts again. A soft moan to his left gets his attention.

He looks over to his left and is horrified to see Naru lying in a small pool of blood. "NARU!" he shouts. He runs up to her and rolls her over into his good arm. When he does he is sickened to his stomach. Naru's face has been disfigured by large flying pieces of debris; not to mention much of the front side of her body has been badly burned, badly cut, and he can tell that she has many broken bones.

"Naru!" Kietaro shouts at her. Naru slowly opens her eyes and looks up at him. One of her eyes is completely blood shot after receiving a major blow. "…..Naru?" says Kietaro with disbelief.

Naru opens her mouth and tries hard to speak. "….Kie….tar...ro." she says but with a gurgley, wispy voice. "Naru! Hang on! I'll get you some help!" shouts Kietaro with concern in his voice.

"…..I'm sorry…….but….it's already too late." answers Naru weakly. "No! Don't talk like that! I'm going to get you out of here! You're going to make it!" he shouts back. Naru only smiles at him. She reaches up and he takes a hold of her hand.

"….Please…..don't ever….forget about me." says Naru even weaker. "Naru. No. Please don't die on me!" answers Kietaro. Naru gets a strained look on her face. "Promise you won't forget….please." she begs in her weak voice. Tears start to trickle down Kietaro's face.

"…..I…..I promise." he says choked up. Naru smiles at him quickly. "GASP! GASP! I…Love …you." says Naru while desperately gasping for air. "I Love you too." says Kietaro with a squeaky sounding voice almost about to cry.

Blood starts to pour out of Naru's mouth as she desperately gasps for more air. But it's all in vain as she begins to drown in her own blood when her lungs fill up with her blood. Her body starts to quiver as she gasps but now can't get any air. "Gasp! Gasp!" she tries to gasp but gets nothing.

"Naru. Naru!" says Kietaro and he tries to hold her. She looks right into Kietaro's eyes as her last few attempts at air fail. "Bu…Blagh!" Naru coughs a massive glob of bright red blood. Her eyes shut and moment later her body falls limp.

"Naru? Naru?" says Kietaro softly. He reaches up and presses his to fingers up to her neck….but doesn't feel a pulse. He stays silent for a moment. He then throws his head back with tears running down his face and shouts. "**NAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUU!"**

End of Chapter 3

To be continued in Chapter 4- Desperate Escape.

Author Note: Whew. That was pretty dramatic don't you think? Sorry all you Naru fans out there. But I had already decided when I started this story I was going to kill off Naru. A 10 page Chapter this time. And it took me the longest time to do this battle scene believe me! Just so you'd know I have been watching a lot of my Gundam animes to help me drive these battle scenes along. I hope you like them! Also be sure to cheek out http/ www. mahq. net/mecha/gundam/index .htm for any Gundam related questions you may have.

Story Note: More weapons Specks.

Bullpup Machine Gun: Essentially a remodeled Zaku Machine Gun made for Rik Dom use. The stock, handle and, trigger were enlarged to fit the Rik Dom's bigger hand.

Giant Bazooka: a full 20 mm bigger than the Zaku Bazooka, this was the most used weapon by the Rik Doms during the war. Needless to say that although a bit bulky it was an extremely powerful and deadly weapon when used by an expert pilot.

Beam Bazooka: an insanely powerful beam weapon. Only 60 of them were built during the entire 1 year war, and were most often given to the best ace pilots. It was equal in power to 5 Gundam beam riffles or to 2 battleship beam cannons. Char Aznabald and Anavel Gato both had one. Char didn't want to use his so it was transferred to Gato's Rik Dom just before the "Battle of Solomon" began. Anavel Gato would earn his nick name as "The Nightmare of Solomon" when he used the Beam Bazooka to destroy 8 Federation Battleships in 5 minutes.

Heat Rod: Similar to the Zaku's Heat Hawk. This was the Rik Dom's close quarters combat weapon. It was a long rod weapon that would become white hot so it could slice and bash through tough armor. Due to the Rik Dom's heightened mobility over the Zaku, many a federation pilot met their doom with this weapon.


End file.
